Bouken Days☆
is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. It is by the unit, So Fantastic. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Mainichi no taikutsukan sore wa jibun shidai sa Migi muke hidari ni maware Saa day by day Hirameita chou chokkan tobira no saki ni wa Atarashii sekai tsudzuku you na ki ga shiterunda STAND UP!! Mune no oku kara STAND UP!! ARAAMU hibiiteru -doki doki- Iku shika nai mou mou tobikonde miyou Bouken da bokura no bouken sa doko made Iku ka nante kimezu ni tameshite miyou Chiisana kakera to ookina yokan wa Mata hitotsu (Fueteitte) Tsunagatte (Wa ni natte) Kiseki datte odoridasu hoshi ni naru Me no mae no soukaikan atarimae nandatte Uemuke mae ni susume Saa go my way Kakedaseba kyuutenkai ryoute hirogetara Nanika ga kitto tsukameru you na ki ga shiterunda BRUSH UP!! Jibun rashiku sa BRUSH UP!! Wakuwaku suru kata e -yuke yuke- Mezashite miyou mou mou kikoeterukara Bōouken da bokura no bouken sa GOORU mo Chizu mo nai takaramono sagashi ni ikou Yakkaina PINCHI mo saikou na CHANSU e Kaereru tte (Norikoete) Kono mirai o (Shinjitara) Ashita wa kyou yori motto tooku made STAND UP!! Mune no oku kara STAND UP!! ARAAMU hibiiteru -doki doki- Iku shika nai mou mou nariyamanai nara Sore ga aizu sa Bouken da bokura no bouken sa dokomade Iku ka nante kimezu ni tameshite miyou Chiisana kakera to ookina yokan wa Mata hitotsu (Fueteitte) Tsunagatte (Wa ni natte) Kiseki datte odoridasu hoshi ni naru |-| Japanese= 毎日の退屈感 それは自分次第さ 右向け左に回れ さぁday by day ひらめいた超直感 扉の先には 新しい世界 続くような気がしてるんだ STAND UP!! 胸の奥から STAND UP!! アラーム響いてる -doki doki- 行くしかない もうもう 飛び込んでみよう 冒険だ 僕らの冒険さ どこまで 行くかなんて決めずに試してみよう 小さなカケラと 大きな予感は また一つ (増えていって) つながって (輪になって) 奇跡だって踊りだす星になる 目の前の爽快感 当たり前なんだって 上向け前に進め さぁ go my way 駆けだせば急展開 両手広げたら 何かがきっと 掴めるような気がしてるんだ BRUSH UP!! 自分らしくさ BRUSH UP!! ワクワクする方へ -yuke yuke- 目指してみよう もうもう 聞こえてるから 冒険だ 僕らの冒険さ ゴールも 地図もない宝物探しに行こう やっかいなピンチも最高なチャンスへ 変えれるって (乗りこえて) この未来を (信じたら) 明日は今日よりもっと遠くまで STAND UP!! 胸の奥から STAND UP!! アラーム響いてる -doki doki- 行くしかない もうもう 鳴りやまないなら それが合図さ 冒険だ 僕らの冒険さ どこまで 行くかなんて決めずに試してみよう 小さなカケラと 大きな予感は また一つ (増えていって) つながって (輪になって) 奇跡だって踊りだす星になる |-| English= My everyday boredom is up to me Aim on the right and turn to the left Come on, day by day Beyond the super flickering door of intuition I feel like there is a new wold going on STAND UP!! From the bottom of your chest STAND UP!! This alarm is resounding -My heart is beating- We have no choice but to go, let's try to jump in already It's an adventure, how far is our adventure? Let's try it without deciding whether to go or not Give me one more of These small fragments and this big presentiment (Increase) Connect (Become a circle) Even a miracle will become a dancing star The freshness before my eyes is natural Turn upward and go ahead Come on, go my way If you run and quickly spread both of your hands You'll have the feeling that something can be catch for sure BRUSH UP!! Like yourself BRUSH UP!! Towards the fun direction -go, go- Let's aim for it, because I can hear it already It's an adventure, the goal of our adventure also Has no map, let's go find a treasure Even the most troubling pinches or best chances Will change (And overcome) If you believe in (This future) Tomorrow will be farther than today STAND UP!! From the bottom of your chest STAND UP!! The alarm is resounding -My heart is beating- We have no choice but to go, as it doesn't stop ringing already That's our sign It's an adventure, how far is our adventure? Let's try it without deciding whether to go or not Give me one more of These small fragments and this big presentiment (Increase) Connect (Become a circle) Even a miracle will become a dancing star Videos Trivia * This song appears on the single, Koi Shigure External Links Category:Songs Category:So Fantastic